


Not an Ordinary Thursday

by BuckyFrickenBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, And Lots of It, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Box of Dildos, Clumsy Bucky, College, College AU, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Fairy Lights, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Horny Steve Rogers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Panties, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Steve is 20, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, and Steve is a slut for it, because everybody needs a box of dildos, bucky is 20, but he isn't a dorito either, butt plug, can't forget those, desperate steve rogers, did I mention that Bucky has a filthy mouth?, dildos dildos everywhere, dildos on the floor, kind of, kind-of twink steve, like me, steve isn't small, steve takes it like a champ, stupidly sappy, the man with a plan, well he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyFrickenBarnes/pseuds/BuckyFrickenBarnes
Summary: When he woke up this morning, Bucky thought it was just an ordinary Thursday. Enter a secret box of sex toys and some slight misunderstandings, and you have not an ordinary Thursday my friends.Or; don't keep your dildos in a shoebox Steve.





	Not an Ordinary Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my second fic, but my first smutty one since like 7th grade, so I hope my writing is a lot better than it was then. If you see anything wrong, please let me know! My friend beta'd it and I reread it like 20 times, so I hope it is error free, but you never know.  
> Enjoy!

The day started like any other terrible school day. Bucky woke up at the ass crack of dawn to head to his 6 am shift in the dining hall downstairs. He spent his morning doing dishes and making omelettes for people that didn’t want to be awake any more than he did. He considered it a pretty good morning because no food ended up on the floor.

At noon he had to go to his journalism class across campus, only to sit through his teacher discussing the passage they read last night. It was still the first week of the semester so the reading wasn't too difficult. He paid attention to most of the lecture at least. For lunch, he grabbed a turkey sandwich from Subway in the student center on his way to his calculus class and ate while he took notes. Once calculus was over, Bucky was done for the day and decided he just wanted to relax in his room. Maybe he would finally get to decorate the barren cell they call a dorm because he and Steve had been procrastinating too much to decorate it thus far.

Once he got back to his room, he tossed his backpack next to his desk and stared at the room for a minute. He shares a room with his best friend Steve, who he’s known since he moved from Indiana in 7th grade; aka his best friend whom he has also happened to have a crush on since their junior year of high school. It's been 3 years since he realized that hardly any of his feelings toward the other were platonic.

But Steve doesn’t swing that way. So Bucky tries to be a responsible friend and keep his feelings to himself.

Mostly.

It gets hard sometimes when Steve is getting ready to go on a date, or they're at the gym, or when he's stuck in his own artistic world without a care for his surroundings. Bucky can't help it if he loves seeing Steve with charcoal smudged on his face and a certain look of determination in his eyes. The last thing he wants though is for Steve to be uncomfortable and not want to be around Bucky anymore.

The layout of the room wasn’t bad, although it didn’t really allow for much to be done with it given how small the space was. It was a dorm after all. Bucky had claimed the right side of the long, narrow room while Steve claimed the left. On Bucky’s side, the furniture lined the wall with his desk closest to the front of the room and the bed towards the far wall with his wardrobe and dresser in between.

Steve’s side was basically the same, except his dresser was closest to the front and his desk next to that. The man didn't need to be hit by the swinging door when he was working on something important.

As Bucky was standing there, he noticed the strand of fairy lights still sitting on his desk that they had bought last week, they were still waiting to be hung around their room and make the place look a little less like someone died in it. He grabbed one of the two strands of lights that they had bought and started to unravel it, trying to decide where he should start stringing them.

********** 

About 30 minutes into stringing the lights, Bucky had managed to hang them throughout the majority of the room; mostly satisfied with his work. He was standing on top of Steve’s desk, maneuvering around a few boxes on the short hutch of the desk to drape another portion of the lights onto one of the Command hooks on the ceiling.

With his headphones on full blast in his ears, Bucky couldn’t hear the door opening and his roommate coming in. Though he did feel the tap on his shoulder that he wasn't expecting and he did feel that the desk suddenly wasn’t under his feet anymore when he jumped away from the touch.

It all happened rather quickly. He let out a small scream that he will never admit to and braced for the impact of the unforgiving floors. Instead, Steve just barely had the chance to catch his arm and jerk his body upward before his head swung at the ground. The strand of lights that Bucky was holding pulled on the hooks attached to the wall before ripping them off and sweeping a pile of shoeboxes off the top of Steve’s wardrobe.

Steve gently set him the rest of the way on the ground while Bucky took a second to catch his breath after his near-death experience.

“Holy shit.” Bucky breathed out.

“You alright down there?” Steve asked as he stared down at him with concerned eyes.

“You asshat!” He swung his arm at Steve’s legs, “You scared the shit out of me! I could’ve died!”

“But you didn’t.” The asshole had that stupid smirk on his face. Damn that smirk. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He mumbled as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself off the floor, turning his back to the room and facing Steve, so he could properly yell at him.

“Oh, quit your pouting. If you weren’t trying to blow your ears out with that music, you… would’ve…” Steve’s words faded mid-sentence as his eyes went glassy and dazed as if he was in shock.

“I would’ve what, Steve? Please enlighten me with what I would have learned this time that you haven’t told me a thousand times before.” Nothing. Steve said nothing as he stared at something that was behind Bucky. "Earth to Steve!" Bucky waved his hand in front of Steve's face to no avail. “What the hell are you…” Bucky went speechless too as he turned to look at what had such a vocal person at a loss for words.

There, spilt all over the floor, was what looked to be quite the assortment of sex toys. And now Bucky was speechless too. When did those...? How...?

He could clearly see two dildos, one decently larger than the other, peeking out from underneath a mix of black, red, and blue fabrics. A pair of handcuffs landed almost underneath Bucky’s bed, a butt plug sat just beyond that, and a half-empty bottle of lube on its side against Bucky’s wardrobe sitting next to…

That can’t be what he thinks it is.

Why does Steve have a God damn prostate stimulator, he thought, Steve is straight for fucks sake. Well obviously, not, his brain helpfully provided. Don’t be a douche, Bucky, a straight guy can like having his ass played with… touché little voice in my head, touché.

Bucky felt like all the air had been knocked out of his chest and he was pretty sure Steve felt the same way as he suddenly raced across the room, throwing the toys back in the shoe box as if they hadn’t already been seen.

A few seconds had gone by when Bucky got a hold of himself and slowly walked up behind his frantic friend and set a hand on his broad, muscular shoulder. Damn, those shoulders. Bucky’s brain supplied unhelpfully. “Steve...” There was a visible flinch that went through Steve’s entire body as the rest of him went still and he dropped his head as if in shame.

“Please, just don’t.” His voice barely above a whisper.

“Don’t…” Bucky hesitated as he tried to gather his thoughts, “Don’t what, Steve?”

“Don’t look at me like that!" Steve almost yelled as he shot off the ground to face Bucky. “Don’t look at me like I’m something that should be ashamed!”

“Steve, that’s not why I’m looking at you like this, I’m just confused as to why you're mad! Embarrassed I can understand, but mad? Why are you angry with me?” He shouted back and pointed his hands at the objects on the ground as if to emphasize what he meant.

“I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for bringing this stuff here in the first place. You shouldn't have had to see that, I'm sorry. If you want to leave, I understand.” Leave? Bucky didn't think Steve was making any sense.

“Steve, why would I leave? Everyone has stuff like this somewhere. Everyone is into different stuff, I have no room to judge.” All the words were getting swallowed in Bucky’s throat. The man that he thought was as straight as a pencil, the man that he's in love with, is apparently as straight as a spoon and Bucky doesn't know how to deal with this.

"Yeah, but not everyone gets off to pictures of their best friend."

"What? Steve, what the hell are you talking about?"

“I just…” Steve hesitated, “are you really going to ignore the picture like that?”

What?!? Bucky was officially lost in this conversation. First, Steve thinks he’ll leave his best friend. Second, what picture?

“Steve, what? What the hell are you on about, what picture?!?” Seriously, Bucky thought, what fucking picture?

“Don’t play that shit with me. I know you fucking saw it.” Steve angrily slapped a now-crinkled piece of paper into Bucky’s hand that he hadn’t noticed was in Steve’s fist this whole time.

Bucky unfurled the piece of paper to reveal a photo on the front that froze his thoughts completely. He looked to Steve, back to the photo, and back to Steve.

The photo was just Bucky, maybe two summers ago based on how he only looked slightly younger, it must have been the summer them and their friends went to the beach for a week before they all went their separate ways to college. With the beach in the background, Bucky had to admit that he looked really fucking good and he needed to thank whichever mastermind took it. It showed what appeared to be him putting his long hair up in a loose bun but the angle made the sun reflect off his abs and highlight the water dripping down his chest. With how low his board shorts sat on his hips and his mouth curved up in an almost suggestive smile, the photo was damn near obscene.

The photo must’ve been laying on the ground somewhere that Bucky didn’t see among the rest of the distracting items.

And then Steve's words hit him. Oh. Oh God, Steve got off to this picture. Steve fantasized with this picture. Fantasized about Bucky. His best friend.

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure what his face looked like right now but all that went through his head at that moment was a fantasy that he had hundreds of times: Steve sprawled out on his bed, one hand on his achingly hard cock and the other hand between his bent legs with two fingers shoving deeper and deeper inside himself. Only this time, the photo lay propped up on a pillow next to his head, striking blue eyes struggling to keep open as whimpering moans of Bucky’s name fell from his lips.

It was quite a fantasy.

“Steve… I hadn’t seen this. I-I wouldn’t…” He glanced down at the photo again as the fantasy played on a loop in his head. God, what he would do to hear his name fall from Steve’s mouth like that.

“You wouldn’t what? Find it creepy and disturbing, me getting off on a photo of my best friend? Because that’s what it fucking is isn’t it? Creepy and Disturbing.” More and more shame started to lace Steve’s voice. Steve shook his head and sat on the edge of his bed, facing the wall on the other side of the room. “I’m such a fuck up.” He said as he rested his elbows on his knees and pressed his palms to his eyes.

“God, no Steve… I…” Bucky still couldn’t manage to say the words that he’s been dreaming of saying to Steve for 3 long years.

“Just say it already! Don’t drag it out and make the rejection worse! Leave if you’re going to!”

“Steve! Jesus, stop putting fucking words in my mouth and give me a damn second! A man needs to process this kind of shit!” He ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth by the front of the room and forced himself to take his eyes off the photo. “A man finds out that the guy he’s in love with gets off to a photo of him, he tends to be in a little bit of shock!” The words left his mouth before he could stop them and he froze, eyes widening. “Shit.”

Well, I guess that works, he thought. He turned to face Steve and waited for him to register what the brunette just accidentally said.

“What?” The voice that came out of Steve’s mouth sounded so soft and strange coming from such a confident body. “D-don’t lie to me Bucky, I-I can’t…” Steve’s voice cracked as he stared at his hands in his lap. This idiot.

“I said I’m in love with you and I have been for 3 long-ass years, don’t try and tell me I’m lying when I’m clearly not. I may not have meant to say it like that, but I definitely meant to say it.” Now it was Steve’s turn to be speechless for a minute while Bucky got more frustrated. Steve’s mouth just opened and closed, so many thoughts and questions went through his mind.

They sat there just staring at each other for longer than they probably should have, and he could swear he saw what looked like tears brimming in the younger man’s eyes. He was about to see if he was okay when Steve suddenly launched himself from his spot on the bed and slammed his lips on Bucky’s, shoving his back against his wardrobe door.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to register what was going on and mold his lips to Steve’s as he reached up to hold the younger man's face in his hands, working their mouths against each other’s. Steve’s hands went from his shoulders to his hips, fingers gripping the fabric around Bucky’s waist. The only breaks were between passion-filled kisses but at this point, it was more like they were fucking each other with their mouths, the kind of material straight out of a porno.

Bucky brought his right hand to the back of Steve’s head and pulled him back by his hair as a desperate moan of “Buck,” fell from his lips. He brought his lips to the side of Steve’s neck and started leaving as many marks as he could, claiming him as he had always dreamt of. During the assault on his neck, Steve ground his hips down onto Bucky as hard as he could, desperate for any form of friction.

Bucky slipped his leg between the blonde’s thighs and he continued to rut harder onto his thigh.

“Fuck, Steve.” He watched the desperate actions for a few more awe-struck seconds before gripping his shoulders and flipping them so that Steve had his back to the wardrobe, still rutting against his thigh. “There you go baby, just like that.”

“Bucky, please.”

“So pretty like that, all desperate for me.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of Steve’s muscular neck and just absorbed everything that was happening, how good Steve looked riding his thigh.

“Please Bucky, I need you… need you so bad.” Two pairs of blue eyes met, Bucky saw how truly desperate he was… and removed himself from the other man.

“No!” Steve whined. He tried latching onto Bucky again, but solid hands on his chest held him back.

Bucky slid his hands to cradle Steve’s face and make him listen, “I’m going to treat you so good baby, give you everything you need.” Kissing him slower and with more passion, “I’m gonna do this right. Been waiting for this for so long, I'm gonna do this right.” Bucky turned and walked Steve backwards towards his bed, making Steve sit on the edge and wait.

“What do you say we explore a little bit of that box of yours?” He grabbed the box off Steve’s bed and examined the contents of what he had and hadn’t seen. Steve just sat there, hard as a rock and still aching to touch the man he was desperate for.

Pulling the handcuffs, a small dildo, and the butt plug out of the box, he looked at Steve as if asking if that was okay.

“No handcuffs, please, just wanna feel you.”

“Of course, baby, anything you want.” He placed the handcuffs back in the box on the bed, grabbed a couple of condoms, and went to grab the bottle of lube that was still up against the wardrobe.  
“Oh, you got the good kind, Stevie. Warming lube? Really?” He teased, now standing in front of Steve again, between his spread legs.

“Shut up, it feels good.” Steve blushed. He couldn’t wait for Bucky to find out exactly how good.

Bucky put a hand underneath the younger man’s chin, “Oh, I know exactly how good it feels.”

Setting the toys, condom, and lube on the bed, Bucky brought Steve up to kiss him deeper. Grabbing the hem of Steve’s shirt and his undershirt, he pulled both off in one swift motion and threw them to the side, letting his hands rest on Steve’s chest.

“Fuck, I love you,” Bucky said as their lips met again.

“Mm, I love you too.” Steve breathed, barely letting their lips part before diving back in. It felt so good for him to say it out loud, but he was enjoying the pure taste of Bucky even more.

There was no mistaking the feeling of warmth and pure passion that spread between the two.

Steve’s hands found the buttons on Bucky’s shirt and tried to undo them with shaky hands. After the third attempt and the first button, Bucky gently pulled away from Steve and put the younger man’s hands in his.

“Hey,” gently cupping Steve’s face with one hand, “it’s okay, we have all the time in the world. You can relax.”

Leaning his head forward, Steve rested his forehead on Bucky’s, “I know it’s not that, it’s just… God, I’ve wanted this for what seems like forever… I feel like if I close my eyes, I’m gonna wake up from the best dream I’ve ever had.”

In as gentle of a voice as he could muster, Bucky reassured him, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“Also… I just… I-I’ve never done this before…like with another guy.” Sighing, Steve continued, “God, I never even did this with anyone, not even Peggy. I mean I wanted to, I think? But for some reason, I just couldn’t…. I just… I couldn’t.”

The callused pad of Bucky’s thumb ran over Steve’s cheek as he said, “Hey, it’s okay… We don’t have to do anything today. God damn, just knowing you feel the same way, I think this might damn well be the best day of my life.” He could still feel Steve’s hands shaking as they rested at the nape of his neck.

A look of realization came over Steve’s face, “Fuck… I think this whole time I’ve been waiting for you.”

And if that didn’t make Bucky fall even more in love with Steve, then nothing would. “Fuck, I love you so damn much it hurts. But now it’s the good kind of hurt.” With 100% certainty, Bucky knew he would never love anyone more than Steve in his life.

Tilting his head to look into the never-ending abyss that is Bucky’s eyes, “Bucky Barnes, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. I love you so, so much… and I hate to change the pace of this moment, but I also don’t think I have ever been this hard in my life and if you don’t do something about it soon I might just cum in my pants from desperation like a God damn 12 year old.”

“God, baby…” their lips met once again, “I’m gonna treat you so fucking good.” Finally, Bucky hastily undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it in the same direction as Steve’s. Next unbuttoning his pants, he stripped the skinny jeans off his legs, taking his socks with them.

Reaching for the button on Steve’s jeans, the blonde pulled away for a second.

“Bucky, wait…”

“Are you okay? I told you we don’t have to do this, and I mean it we…”

“No! You have no idea how badly I want you right now but there’s something you need to know.”

“Are you sure you’re okay Steve? You’re scaring me…”

“Shit, no! It’s a good thing, hopefully, a very good thing.” Steve took a not so subtle glance at the bulge in his own jeans. “I need you to get me out of these things first.”

Slightly confused, Bucky reached down and finished undoing the button and fly before pulling Steve’s jeans down, freezing when he saw it.

“Steve…holy shit.” He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he stared at Steve’s waist where light purple, lace panties sat instead of normal boxers. “Jesus fucking Christ Steve. Tryin’ t’ kill me, I swear…” The thin material stretched perfectly over Steve’s ass, hugging everything just right and just barely concealing Steve’s cock.

And then he thought about how this probably wasn’t the first time Steve had worn panties… And then he thought about how often Steve wore panties… And then he thought about Steve potentially wearing them to bed or wearing them every day without Bucky knowing, if only I had fucking known. Jesus… the things I would have done with this man, he thought.

Next thing he knew, Bucky fell on his knees, eyes still locked on Steve’s lace-covered crotch. He brought his mouth to the fabric and ran his tongue over the wet patch forming from Steve’s precum. “Taste so fucking good Stevie. So, fucking good.”

He brushed his nose against Steve’s shaft through the fabric, “These are in my way,” he breathed out as his fingers hooked into the sides of the underwear and slid them down just slightly, hooking them under Steve's balls.

As soon as the underwear was gone, Bucky took Steve’s tip into his mouth because he simply couldn’t resist anymore. Steve let out the most beautiful cry of “Please,” as Bucky took him deeper.  
He brought his right hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and just sucked as best as he knew how licking along the underside and humming when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Bucky – fuck – I need you to fuck me, I’m not gonna last – shit.” He was on his feet in no time and brought his lips to Steve’s and let him taste himself. “Are you sure Steve?”

“You have no idea, I need to feel you inside me so badly. Want you to fill me up, Bucky please.” Steve was practically begging.

“Okay, okay. Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna take such good care of you. I need you to lay down on your back for me, can you do that.” Steve nodded and turned to get on the bed, head on the pillow and knees bent, leaving enough room for Bucky to settle between them.

Before Bucky climbed on the bed, he grabbed the butt plug and dildo off the bed. “I’ll be right back baby.” Steve looked like a kicked puppy for about two seconds before Bucky explained, “Need to wash these off, they were on the floor baby. I’ll be back in a second, I promise.” He kissed Steve one more time, before stepping toward the door, and said against Steve’s lips, “you aren’t allowed to touch yourself while I’m gone. Got it?” Steve’s eyes widened and he nodded his head the littlest bit. “Good boy.”

Steve let out a small whimper that did things to Bucky’s insides as Bucky turned toward the front of the room. Bucky grabbed his student ID off his desk that worked as his room key and the bathroom key to the communal bathrooms in his building. He stepped out into the hall, walked to the bathroom, and unlocked the door. Even though it was the middle of the day, the bathroom seemed to be vacant. Seemed to be. That’s what Bucky thought until someone flushed a toilet in one of the adjacent toilet stalls while he was washing the toys.

The person in the stall stepped over to the row of sinks and Bucky could tell when the guy saw the toys because his steps faltered a bit. The person still stepped up to the sinks and Bucky made eye contact with them in the mirror and gave them the cheekiest smirk he could muster. They quickly finished washing their hands and made their way out of the bathroom.

At that moment, Bucky wondered how many guys on his male-only floor knew he was gay. Oh well, who gives a shit. He thought as he finally finished cleaning the toys and made his way back to his room, knowing what image he would find when he opened his door.

Once in the room, Bucky grabbed a clean towel from his wardrobe to wipe the toys dry, also trying to stall and see how desperate he could make Steve. That small whimper from the corner of the room let Bucky know that he had accomplished his goal.

“Poor baby, so needy, aren’t you?” Bucky stood next to the bed and slowly stroked his fingers down Steve’s bare stomach, teasing the edge of the delicate panties that were looking a little strained. Steve had held his hands above his head so he wouldn’t touch himself while Bucky was gone and that did things to Bucky. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Please, Buck.” There was that soft whine that Bucky had already fallen in love with. “You can tease me all you want next time. We’ve both needed this for so long. Just fuck me, please.” And how could Bucky argue with that?

“Alright sweetheart, I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

The hand that Bucky had on the seam of Steve’s panties dipped beneath them to grab the hard cock underneath as his other hand came to gently hold Steve’s hands above his head. Steve let out a broken, desperate whine as Bucky’s hand began to move up and down Steve’s cock.

“Such a good boy. You have no idea what it does to me,” Bucky licked his lips in anticipation, “just thinking about how you’ve never let another man touch you like this.”

“Never let anyone touch me like this.” That set off a low growl in Bucky’s throat.

“Good. I get to be the first person to make you scream and beg. The first person to make you fall apart in my hands.” Bucky had a steady rhythm with his hand as it pumped Steve’s cock. He let go of Steve’s wrists and brought his hands to the edge of the delicate panties. “I hate to see this go, but it just means I’m one step closer to getting my cock inside you.”

He slid the panties down Steve’s ridiculously long legs and admired every inch of skin along the way. He wanted to admire and appreciate every curve and edge to Steve's body, but Steve needed him to hurry it up a little bit. “So beautiful, Stevie.” Next, off came Bucky’s boxers and he threw both pairs of underwear toward the rest of their discarded clothes.

“You’re one to talk.” Steve breathe out as his eyes raked up and down Bucky’s body. “Fuck, I needed that dick in me like 10 minutes ago.”

“So classy, Rogers. Such a slut for me aren’t you.” Bucky said as he finally took his place on top of the bed, above Steve, held up by his elbows on each side of Steve’s hair. That phrase got a ripe moan and a hip roll out of Steve.

“Shit, Buck. Call me that again. Fuck.” Steve all but begged.

Oh, fuck. If that didn’t turn Bucky’s brain to mush, nothing would. The man had a humiliation kink, who knew. Bucky could definitely work with that.

He leaned down to whisper in Steve’s ear, “Such a needy little slut aren’t you.” He nibbled at the sensitive skin at the nape of Steve’s neck, “need me to fuck some sense into you don’t you.”

That got a nice loud moan out of the blond man.

He reached his hand out, looking for the half-empty bottle of lube lying in the sheets somewhere. After finding the bottle, he pressed one more kiss to Steve’s lips and sat back on his knees. He popped the cap on the lube before spreading some on three of his fingers and some of Steve’s delicate little hole. When the first finger breached him, Steve’s back arched off the bed and he let out a desperate moan.

“You don’t have to go really slow on the first finger, I should still be a little bit lose from this morning,” Steve said with a little bit too much nonchalance. He's still too coherent for Bucky's liking.

“What? Steve… did you finger yourself this morning?”

“Maybe.”

“God, you really are a little slut aren’t you.” Bucky teased.

“Not getting laid for 20 years gets some people a little desperate.”

Steve had just finished the sentence when Bucky started working his index finger in alongside his middle finger. Steve let out another breathless moan while his hands gripped harder into his sheets. Bucky put his free arm next to Steve’s head and brought their mouths together for a breathless kiss.

“So fucking beautiful.” They lazily kissed while he finished opening Steve up with three fingers, and Steve rocked his hips against Bucky’s hand. “That’s it, baby, work yourself open on my fingers.”

“I’m ready Bucky, please,” Steve spoke against Bucky’s lips, between kisses, rolling his hips even harder against Bucky’s hand.

“Okay, but we’re gonna take it slow okay. Don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can handle it Bucky, I’m not gonna break.”

“In case you haven’t noticed Steve, I’m bigger than your toys are. Want it to feel good for you. Want to fuck you properly.”

“Fine.” Steve let out a defiant huff of breath.

As soon as Bucky felt that Steve was good and open, the arm holding himself up was starting to go numb. “Okay, I’m gonna put you on your hands and knees baby, not sure how much longer I can hold myself up.” Steve promptly flipped onto his stomach as soon as Bucky sat up. “It’ll also be more comfortable for you.”

Bucky settled his grip on Steve’s hips and helped him up onto his knees, settling his hips back against Bucky’s own. “Feel that, Stevie? All for you.”

“Please, Buck…”

Bucky promptly grabbed one of the condoms off the bed and ripped it open with his teeth so he could roll it on.

“Buck?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, Stevie?”

“What if we, you know… didn’t use a condom?” Bucky froze. “I’ve never done anything with anyone, and I know you haven’t had sex since you got tested a couple of months ago… I just thought… never mind, it’s nothing… ignore me.”

“No, Steve, it’s okay. I mean you just surprised me is all. Is this something you want?” Steve nodded shyly. “It’s okay baby, I would love it too.” He softly kissed Steve between his shoulder blades and set the already opened condom down on the bed.

Bucky slowly stroked himself while he grabbed more lube, making sure he was slick enough not to hurt Steve.

“Ready, Stevie? Ready for me to fuck you senseless?”

“Wait any longer and I’m gonna do it myself.” And on that note, Bucky began pushing into Steve. The sound of silence was irrelevant as both were overwhelmed with heat and nothing but pleasure. Bucky collapsed on Steve’s back as he tried to keep himself from coming on the spot.

As Bucky’s hips met Steve’s, his cock fully sheathed in heat, he tried to think about homework and exam dates to stop himself from exploding. Steve tried to roll his hips and get Bucky to move. He was quickly stopped by a hand on his hip, “fuck, don’t. Not yet. Not gonna last any longer if you do. Need a sec.”

After a few minutes of resting his head between Steve’s shoulders, Bucky slowly started to rock his hips and gain some friction where they both needed it. After a few minutes of gentle thrusts, so Steve could get used to the intrusion, he picked up the pace and because thrusting harder and with intent as he aimed for Steve’s prostate.

Oh, the sound Steve made when he found it, wrecked and desperate, it was music to Bucky's ears, better than anything he could have imagined. After hitting the spot a couple more times, Steve’s arms gave out. Bucky wrapped one arm around Steve’s torso and lifted him so that his back was pressed to Bucky’s chest. He locked the arm around Steve to keep him steady and Steve’s head lolled back against Bucky’s shoulder. Every minuscule moan went straight into Bucky’s ear, spurring him on.

“Fuck, Steve.” He wrapped his free hand around Steve’s cock and began stroking it with the rhythm of his thrusts. “Such a good boy,” Steve whined and rolled his hips desperately. “That’s it baby, fuck yourself on my cock like a good little slut.” There we go, that got Steve rolling his hips desperately.

“Bucky… please…”

“What do you need, Stevie. Tell me.”

“Please, Bucky… want you to fuck me… use me… please…” And that one set Bucky off, he pushed Steve back down on the mattress, knees still bent, head shoved into the blankets.  
He started a brutal pace, fucking hard and deep into Steve’s ass. They were both letting out obscene moans that would probably gonna get them a noise complaint later, but who gives a damn when Bucky is making his Stevie feel like this. 

“That’s it, take my cock like the slut you are. Made for taking my cock weren’t you.” He was so close, barely holding back. Steve needed to cum first, though. “Gonna fill you up. Then I’m gonna put that little plug in you. Make you remember who you belong to, who made you feel this fucking good.” He reached down to wrap his had around Steve’s drooling cock.

“Bucky!” And that was it; Steve was a writhing mess underneath him as he fucked him through his orgasm.

“That’s it baby, so fucking good for me. So beautiful.” Bucky started to slow his hips so that Steve didn’t become overstimulated.

“No… don’t slow down… I said use me, Buck. Now, use me.”

“Steve, are you sure?”

“Yes, now do it!”

Bucky picked up the pace on his thrusts again, much closer to reaching the edge. “Fuck, almost there, Steve. Wanna be full of my cum, don’t you?” Steve answered by squeezing down on Bucky’s cock, and just like that, his orgasm ripped out of him. “Ah, Steve!” He bit down on Steve’s shoulder to quiet down his moans from such an overwhelming orgasm.

“Fuck, Bucky. Feel your cum inside me. Feels so fucking good.” Bucky took the hand that was still around Steve’s cock and set it against Steve’s lower abdomen and pressed down slightly.

“Fuck!” They both shouted.

“Shit, I can feel myself inside of you, fucking hell.”

Slowly Bucky guided both of them to lie down on the narrow dorm mattress while simultaneously avoiding lying in the pile of cum Steve spurted onto the sheets. Bucky grabbed the butt plug that was still resting on the other side of the mattress and rolled it around in Steve’s cum.

“Gonna plug you up, leave my cum inside you all night.”

“Fuck, I thought you were kidding… do it… please.”

Slowly, he started sliding his cock out of Steve’s ass, despite how much he loved keeping it there. As soon as his cock was free, he slid the plug into the abused hole, making sure no cum escaped. “There you go, baby. Now you’re really mine.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist after he used the towel from earlier to wipe up the puddle of cum on the mattress.

“Always was, Buck. I love you so fucking much.”

“Love you too Stevie.”  
 

**********

   
“Can I ask you something?” Bucky questioned as they were laying in the aftermath of what had to be the greatest day of their lives. Steve lay with his back to Bucky’s chest, the older man’s arm draped over his chest, his other arm playing with Steve’s hair.

“Anything,” Steve replied honestly.

“When did you start liking me as more than a friend?”

“Do you want the short version or the long version?”

“Long, I want to hear all of it,” Bucky said with certainty.

“Honestly, Nat helped me come to the conclusion at prom during our senior year. I guess I was staring a little too long at you dancing with the rest of the gang and when I looked back, she told me that I wasn’t as subtle as I thought I was.”

Steve let out a soft snort of air, “I had no idea what she was on about and I told her that. She said, "I don’t know if you are aware of this or not, but you, my friend, have the biggest crush on that man right there." Me being me, I tried to deny it.

“She literally started counting off her fingers and said, “You guys stare at each other like you hung the moon, you’ve been staring at him all night, your hugs with him last a little longer than normal, you steal his shirts sometimes, and you looked like you wanted to cry when he told us he was dating what’s-his-face last year.” She told me she had more if she still needed to make more of a point, but by then I was off in my own world thinking about what she said.” Steve took a second to gather his thoughts.

“Then what really solidified it was about a week later when you and I had passed out in your bed while watching a Harry Potter marathon on your laptop.” Steve’s voice started to pick up speed as he started to ramble, “I woke up to you laying half on top of me, and you certainly do not sit still in your sleep. I was playing on my phone, because I didn’t want to wake you up yet, and you just kept shifting around. You had your arms wrapped around my waist, face pressed into my neck, and your left leg was thrown over mine. It wasn’t the weirdest position we’ve found ourselves in but still.

“I could feel your breath on my neck and your heartbeat against mine, I couldn’t help but think how much I wanted that more often.” Steve paused to take a breath because he loved thinking about that memory and he also realized that this story was probably a longer story than was necessary.

“When you started shifting in your sleep, your leg just kept moving further and further up mine. Then it was like you were running or something because both of your legs just kept moving up and down, and your arms kept getting tighter. Might as well have been humping me in your sleep. Horny bastard."

Bucky laughed a little into the crook of Steve's neck, "Hey, I was in bed with you, sue me."

"Fair enough. Anyway, your leg was pressed right up against my crotch the whole time and I almost came in my pants right there because with you breathing against my neck, your heartbeat, and your leg, it was all just so much, so fast. I peeled you off me as quick as I could without waking you and went straight for the shower. Came so fast, I swear.” Looking straight into Bucky’s eyes he finished his story, “and right then, I knew I was already in too deep.”

“God, you have no idea how amazing that sounds to me, but you make my story sound so lame! So, I’ll raise you one Rogers and tell you when I first realized I was in love with you,” Bucky said with a triumphant grin. “Junior year I realized I kept getting jealous when you were hanging out with Peggy more than me. I thought it was just me being jealous of you spending more time with someone else, as a friend, but I realized quickly when you asked her to prom that it was me I wanted you to ask instead.

That’s why I left prom early, it was too hard for me to sit there and watch you dote on her all night. I spent the rest of the night, lying in bed, looking at pictures of me and you on my phone, just trying to appreciate what I already had in our friendship.”

“You said you left early because you drank too much of the spiked punch…” Steve remembered.

“The second I left, I knew if it had been a stupid crush then I wouldn’t have made that big of a deal out of it and I could’ve just pouted in the corner all night. But no, it broke my heart to watch you love someone that wasn’t me.”

Steve just grabbed Bucky’s face and pulled the older man further into his arms as if they hadn’t already been as close as physically possible. “It’s just you and me now. You’ve got my heart ‘till the end of the line, just you and me.”

“’ Till the end of the line, always.”

 

THE END.


End file.
